Maybe, Forever?
by thecosmicwind
Summary: They're so glad to finally be able to step out together in public. But tonight, Trevor has a question for Olivia, one that could change their lives forever. Maybe, just maybe, what they have now could last forever?


**Hey everyone.**

**I told you - I'm slowly getting back into the groove of writing. This one shot is based on the photos that came out during the SVU wrap party for season 19. Langson are a couple and have been for a while, but Trevor has a very important question to ask Olivia - one that could change their lives forever.**

**Please, enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**Maybe, Forever?**

_**May 2018**_

They were so glad they didn't have to hide this anymore.

Together for a year, pretending for the sake of the job that they were nothing more than good friends who trusted each other deeply, yet being a happy family with her son behind the closed doors of his apartment that she and her son had more or less moved into starting a couple months ago. They got tired of sneaking around, tired of the rumors that had started, tired of trying to pretend that their hearts weren't going crazy whenever they were in the same room. Their closest friends – such as her squad and his law partner – knew about the relationship and were happy for them; his family immediately had taken in her and her son as one of their own; everything was going so well.

So, they disclosed two weeks earlier, and both immediately insisted that their jobs would not be affected by this personal relationship, as clearly it hadn't been affected in all this time anyway. Now, here they were, going to the NYPD Fundraiser at a nearby restaurant. She looked incredible in her black skinny jeans and white top with her black blazer and her glittery ankle boots. Her brunette locks framed her face and flowed over her shoulders and skimmed the top of her back, and she kept her make up to a minimum. He too looked extremely handsome in a button down long white sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up in a trendy manner, and his dark grey khakis with black shoes. Her son was with them as this was pretty much a family affair, and he looked extremely adorable in a white button-down shirt that matched that of the man that was like his father, and a pair of khakis with trendy suspenders, and brown shoes. His curly hair bounced all over the place and his blue eyes shimmered in the lights of the establishment.

The three walked in together like a family; the little boy was in the middle, holding the hands of the two people that meant the world to him. Heads turned and many people smiled; here was Olivia Benson and Trevor Langan, a Manhattan power couple, simply joining the party with little Noah Porter-Benson; a cute little family that had an army behind them.

As the night went on, there was a lot of mingling, a lot of talk and laughter. Noah played with a few other kids of other officers that were at the event; Trevor and Olivia mingled with their friends and rubbed shoulders with the higher ups of New York City law enforcement. At one point, the Manhattan Special Victims Unit was awarded for their case closure rate – something that wasn't at all uncommon as their closure rate was one of the highest in the city – and of course, Trevor was extremely proud of his girlfriend and her squad. The atmosphere of the event was wonderful and light and happy, thus giving Trevor the confidence to do something he had been desperate to do since the day that he and Olivia had started this journey of life together a year earlier.

He sighed to himself as he thought about it. She had been wary of letting people in, especially after all she had dealt with, especially when it came to people, she let see the deepest parts of her soul. The pair had known each other for so long, had once been sworn enemies on opposite sides of the law, yet when he stopped defending the scum of the Earth that she caught and became a child advocate attorney – one that ultimately helped her with the adoption of her son – the two had become pretty good friends. He helped her work through a lot of the baggage that she had carried through life with her, helped her to grow and heal and feel better and stronger about herself. Even when she was dating Ed Tucker, he was the one that she often would call and turn to, the one she actually turned to after she and Tucker split up.

Not only did he help her, but she helped him. She never knew until after they grew close, but for years, Trevor had carried around the heartbreak after losing his fiancée to a mugging gone wrong some years earlier before he started taking on SVU cases as a defense attorney. He hadn't let anyone in since losing the woman he loved out of fear that whatever woman he let in would suffer the same fate, but there was just something about Olivia that was so different. She oozed all this confidence and appeal yet always had this beautiful smile on his face, and he always longed to know more about her. Of course, they never really spoke much as they were always on opposite ends of the legal spectrum, but once he began helping with the adoption of Noah, the two had grown close. He ultimately bared his soul to her one night – on the anniversary of his fiancée's death – and he had pretty much cried in her arms for half the night. She had been right there with him, helping him to finally let go and heal, supporting him constantly and just being the ultimate friend.

Feelings developed, flirting began, and finally on a chilly evening in May of 2017 during a walk in the park, a move was made when Trevor – suddenly captivated by the beauty of the woman walking with him – kissed her in the midst of a walk, near the lake. The kiss had made both of their hearts take flight and caused fireworks to go off inside of them. The connection was one that couldn't be denied. They decided then and there to see what would happen as they knew there was something between them, so they would just go with the flow.

They hadn't looked back, and now tonight, Trevor just hoped that what he was about to ask of her would not ruin what they had already.

With his hand in his pocket as he was fiddling with the small box, he made his way over to where she was standing, engaged in conversation with Fin and Amanda. He wandered up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist while kissing the side of her head, and she looked up and smiled straight away before turning around and cuddling into him. Fin and Amanda smirked and decided to make themselves scarce, and so wandered off to get another drink, leaving the happy couple to stand there.

"Mister Langan, are you having a nice time at this boring ass event?" she teased, looking up at him as they stood together. He chuckled, nodding as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

"I'm having a wonderful time because I'm here with you, Miss Benson," he squeezed her tighter and pulled her closer; "Hey, you know I love you – right?"

Olivia let out a cliché, loved up sigh; no matter how many times he told her, it still made her heart skip a beat; "Yes, I know that…" she trailed her fingertips up his arms until she was holding onto his biceps; "And I love you too."

"Good to know…" he kissed her forehead, before staring directly into her eyes as he spoke; "I love you, and I love Noah. You two honestly mean the world to me and I'm…I'm really happy about what we've got going on; the three of us." Tears had suddenly come to his eyes, and Olivia's eyebrow immediately shot up in concern.

"I'm really happy about it too, Trev," she lifted a hand to his cheek, her fingertips delicately dancing across his stubble; "Hey baby…what's going on?"

"Um…Uh…fuck it…I just need to ask you something…" he stammered slightly.

And suddenly, he dropped down onto one knee, capturing the attention of many of the guests who had gasped and were now watching intently. Noah was stood between Amanda and Sonny, watching with a cheesy grin on his face, and Olivia had tears in her eyes as she stared at the tall man in front of her with a look of complete shock on her face.

This was really happening, and her heart was hammering.

"We do have a great thing going, Liv; me, you, and Noah…and I just want it to go forever, because the two of you, you've given me a purpose in life again and I love you both more than words can say. You're my best friend, the love of my life, my reason for breathing and I just…I want you, for the rest of our lives…"

He then took her left hand while flipping open the ring box with his other hand. There in the cushioned box stood a two-carat princess cut diamond ring, on a platinum band, surrounded by tiny diamonds. Olivia had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Trevor was giving her a smile as he looked at her through the haze of tears that he too had streaming down his face.

"Olivia Margaret Benson, will you please give me the honor of having you as my wife, by marrying me?"

The old Olivia would've panicked and ran, but this new Olivia – the Olivia that she had become since becoming a mother and especially now with Trevor – couldn't have been surer of her answer as she nodded her head rapidly, and finally blurted out;

"Yes Trevor…yes I'll marry you!"

Trevor sniffled and slid the ring onto her finger, before standing up and pulling her into the tightest hug as those around them applauded and cheered for the couple. As they hugged each other tightly, they felt a small figure crash into them for a hug as well, leading them to pull apart slightly and look down. Noah had come to them for a hug as well, leading Trevor to scoop him up onto his hip so he too could have a group hug with them.

"I knew she'd say yes, Trevor; I knew it!" Noah burst out. Olivia sniffled slightly though laughed as she looked between her son and Trevor.

"Noah knew about this?"

"He helped me pick out the ring, said it was really pretty just like you…" Trevor explained before then kissing Noah's head; "And now, we're a family." He hugged his new fiancée into him some more, and she leaned into him, allowing him to kiss her head as the beaming grin grew on her face.

A little bit later, Noah had run off to play again, leaving Trevor and Olivia together once again. He had wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, and she wrapped her other arm around him and looked up at him.

"Olivia Langan has a really nice ring to it actually, so I like it." She teased. He chuckled, squeezing her tightly as he kept his arm around her.

"I'm glad you like it, because it'll be like that for the rest of your life…" he leaned towards her, his lips brushing hers as he spoke; "I love you so much, Mrs. Langan to be."

She giggled, gazing at him as she whispered back; "And I love you even more, Mr. Langan."

And with that, their lips met in the middle for the most beautiful, magical, soul stirring kiss as this new chapter opened, one that would be the beginning to the rest of their lives.

* * *

**_So, what did you guys think? Let me know. Thank you guys for being patient with me and the writings, and thank you all for being so supportive. Much love to all! Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
